xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Koakuma Akari
Personality Koakuma is generally very flirty and sweet, and loves getting cuddled by a nice man. She can be very emotional, getting set off by minor things that offend her or crying at the smallest insults. She generally is very charismatic, making many friends and keeping a decent amount of social activity in her life. She's very concerned about how other people see her and makes sure she makes a damn good impression when they do. She is a powerful succubus, with the ability to cast powerful illusions. Appearance Human Form Koakuma's outer human appearance is extremely alluring. She has a very shapely body, with C-cup breasts. She has beautiful, long, red hair, with bangs in the front. Her eyes change from red to a light salmon color depending on her mood, and have been noted to have the ability of entracing people of all genders, should she wish to. She usually is seen wearing somewhat skimy clothing. Her long red hair is usually tied in a ponytail when she is in public. True Form Her true form posesses small bat wings off the top of her head along with a larger pair off her back. She can also be seen with a tail resembling the classic barbed devil tail. This form also has the ability to summon hugely long, sharp claws as seen here. She has wings on her ears because she is a demon/hell originating succubus, making her more powerful and adept than regular succubi. Skills 'Academic' Math: 5/10 Language Arts: 6/10 Art: 5/10 Gym: 8/10 Music: 4/10 Cooking: 2/10 Foreign Language(English): 2/10 History: 7/10 Combat Human form Hand to Hand: 5/10 Blunt Weaponry: 3/10 Bladed Weaponry: 7/10 Ranged Weaponry: 8/10 Magic Arts: 6/10 True form Hand to Hand: 9/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 6/10 Ranged Weaponry: 6/10 Thrown Weaponry: 9/10 Magic Arts: 12/10 Misc. Social: charisma/10 Sexyness: oh baby/10 Powers -Koakuma of course has the ability to switch between her two forms at will, being able to maintain either for however long she wants. This includes summoning parts, as in, summoning her wings and tail spearate. -Illusions; Koakuma has the ability to cast illusions that blur the line between reality and dream. -Charm; Koakuma can charm those around her by making eye contact. The victim is rendered under her control, though true love can affect this. -Koakuma has the ability to extend her finger and toe nails into razor sharp claws capable of cutting through wood with ease. -Koakuma has somewhat enhanced physical strength, but not to the extent of a werewolf or vampire. -Magical attacks; Koakuma has the ability to summon magic bullets, taking a reddish color. -With her wings, Koakuma can fly. Though carrying other people is possible, she is tired out very easily. -Koakuma can steal other creature's souls with a kiss. -She can feed off other people's love for her. -She can heal minor injuries(with stolen souls or by sapping people's love energy), but other than that, she is still vulnerable to injury. - Succubi have the ability to enter another person's dream with their tails. To do this, the end of their tail opens like a flower which they then put on the intended target's head before entering the person's mind. -If Koakuma isn't loved by at least one person, she will slowly starve to death unless she steals souls on a regular basis. -Koakuma's eyes tend to change hue from the red of her hair to a light salmon color depending on her mood, though it isn't very noticable. Backstory "I guess I should start off simply. My name is Koakuma Akari, and I’m approximately 243 years old. I’m a female, if you hadn’t guessed, and I suppose I’m supposed to be telling my story. I’ll start from the beginning. My mother was a succubus. As such it was her duty to enslave the minds of men to ensure self preservation and the preservation of her race. Without being loved, she would wither away; and without a male to reproduce with, her race would become extinct. It was not a hard task to accomplish, even leaving out her ability to charm them by eye contact. She was a beautiful woman; Her hair was the most beautifully shining black I had ever seen. Her eyes shimmered like jewels, and her pale skin was flawless. She was shapely and curved, with a nearly perfect form. Her name was Kurai Akari. One day, she met a boy. She found him rather peculiar because, unlike almost every man she had seen, he sported the reddest hair she had ever seen. It was as red as a tomato. She even held one up to it one time to prove it. He was peculiar to her yet still, as for some reason he had continued to follow her around after she had dispelled her charm. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she didn’t complain. Almost a year and a half later, I was born. And I had the reddest hair she'd ever seen.. The boy wasn’t there anymore. She never told me why. But she was the best mother I could have asked for; she spoiled me rotten. She told me never to listen to what anyone told me, unless it was her or someone I could trust. If I hadn’t inherited her species, she might’ve nursed me back to health when I was sick. She loved me more than anything in the world, and I loved her equally as much. Then that night came. I was only 23. Or about 6, to simplify it for you quick agers. I still remember it so clearly that it haunts my dreams. It had been very quiet evening, and as always she had kissed me goodnight and tucked me in. We lived in a small cottage in a remote area, so I always loved to watch the sun set through my window as I fell asleep to the sound of the locusts. A few hours after she had tucked me in I noticed that the insects had died down. It wasn’t as unnerving as it would be for someone who didn’t live there; usually they silenced themselves when they sensed movement near them. It would have been fine, and I would have remained in bed if I hadn’t heard the front door open. At first I was scared, and I hid under my covers. The footsteps went down the hall and then I heard her door open. I ran quietly to my own, trying to listen through it, but I couldn’t make out anything. I was too terrified to open it. She yelled something loudly and it sounded like she went to punch something, but then I heard a thump. I heard her curse loudly and then I heard a masculine voice say something. She yelled again but it got cut short as I heard her scream several times; afterwards there was a loud thud against my door as the man said something harsh. I heard him try to open my door and hid under my bed, afraid for her and myself. He cursed as he struggled, a horrendous sound of a foot hitting flesh echoing as he stomped out of the house. Running to my door, I swung it open before jumping backwards, startled at the sudden movement. Her body had fallen the rest of the way onto the floor, splattering her blood in front of me. There was a large knife stuck jaggedly in the left side of her chest; blood covered her chin as it flowed freely from her mouth and stained her pale skin. There were several other stab wounds; and her stomach looked like it had been smashed in violently. The first feeling I felt was a violent pang in my chest as I fell to my knees. My vision blurred as tears dripped over her face. I struggled to wipe them away, crawling away from her and sitting against the wall. Her face was already defiled enough." "After that day, I was forced to leave home. And it only got harder and harder." Category:Student